


Had A Nervous Breakdown

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Why Did I Write This?, but its just a joke calm down, camboy! ben, implied Ben/Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Opening the door, it takes Gwil a few seconds to process what he’s actually seeing with his own two eyes, and when he does, he can only gape.BenButt plugCockCameraakaGwil finds out his mates roommate Ben is a camboy





	Had A Nervous Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> why did i write this? to flesh out a headcanon  
> did i stick to that headcanon? yes  
> is this a weird crackfic? hell to the yes  
> Also this is probably the worst thing I've ever written
> 
> anyway, enjoy yall

It was so like Allen to ‘accidentally’ steal Gwilym’s notebooks- the guy never showed up in half his classes, and then he always came crawling to Gwil to try and scab his notes. The brunet wasn’t sure why he was even surprised that he’d woken up to his door forced open and his notebook’s ransacked. The goddamn scavenger had even taken the notes for classes he wasn’t even in. Now Gwil had to walk halfway across the campus to get to Allen’s dorm and try to find his books before his class’s tomorrow.

He doubts Allen would be there, but there was always a chance his books might be. If he was unlucky, he could always ask Ben, Allen’s roommate for some assistance in recovering the pilfered goods. The brunet sighed as he walked, he hoped the Irishmen wouldn’t pull his disappearing trick- when that man doesn’t want to be found, he’s not gonna be found.

Rounding the final corner, Gwil slipped his hand into his pocket, fingers sliding over the bobby pin, he wasn’t really sure how to pick a lock, but he’d seen Lucy do it before to get into her roommate’s diary and he figured he could just go off memory. Pausing in front of the door, he tried the handle- locked, of course. Pulling the small, bent pin from his pocket, the brunet slid it into the lock, twisting and pushing and tugging until he at long last heard a click, and the handle twisted with ease. _Don’t worry books, daddy’s coming to save you._

Stepping into the space, he felt a grimace works its way onto his face- he’d long forgotten how messy Allen’s dorm room was, it was full of clothes, food, schoolwork and a disturbing number of opened bottles of alcohol. Gwil prayed to every god known to man that he wouldn’t have to dive into that, if he did he feared he might never escape.

Making his way down the hall to Allen’s room, he peeked his head in, and to no surprise, the bastard wasn’t there, and neither were his fucking notebooks. He looked around the room and felt a pang of hope as his eyes landed on a dirt and marker covered bag. Groaning and kicking at Allen’s abandoned backpack, he took a moment to steel himself before looking through the different compartment’s, full of things from empty work sheets to a belt and a plastic dinosaur, but nothing that looked like Gwil’s work.

Rubbing his palms over his face, he sighed into his hands, he supposed he’d have to ask Ben about it, Allen may be a cryptid, but surely after a couple years living with him, his blond roomie might have a slight clue about where he might be? Relieved to have an excuse to leave Allen’s room (cave) _,_ Gwil made his way up the hall to the door of Ben’s room. Gwil wasn’t really too familiar with Ben, but he’d seen him a few times at parties, in his dreams and in some classes.

Opening the door, it takes Gwil a few seconds to process what he’s actually seeing with his own two eyes, and when he does, he can only gape.

Ben

Butt plug

Cock

Camera

And the fucking moaning, the noises rock Gwil to his core and he prays to god his jeans cover how turned on he is all of a sudden.

It’s like a car crash, he can’t take his eyes off of Ben’s pleasure-stricken face and his busy hands. Gwil had always thought the blond was attractive but this is on a whole knew level. The other males face is smoothed out, eyes slid shut and gorgeous pink lips plump and parted to let out a slew of loud, desperate moans. His back is arched against the mattress into a temptuous bow, and Gwil follows the ridges of muscles until he can stare at where Ben’s hand is pumping slow, twisting strokes up and down his cock, his other hand moving between his thighs, twisting and pushing at the plug inside him.

At some point, Gwil must have made an involuntary noise, because then Ben’s freezing and his head snaps to face the taller male currently frozen in his doorway. Moments pass where neither male says or does anything, Gwil’s brain still currently very much at a complete standstill. He opens his mouth to say something, before quickly realising there’s nothing _to say._ By this point Ben is blushing from cheeks to chest and whilst his face remains slack, his eyes are wide and verging on scared, the look is enough to smack Gwil back into reality _._

Then his feet are moving, and he’s tripping over himself as he slams the door, practically running out of the apartment, the blond stuck to the backs of his eyelids as he sprints down and out of the building. Before long, his lungs start aching, but second-hand embarrassment and shock keep him going until he can at last lock himself in the safety of his own dorm.

He can hear Joe asking him what the hell he’s doing, but the brunet ignores him and moves straight into his room, having a mild heart attack as he opens the closed door, half expecting Ben to be jacking off on his bed. Collapsing onto his mattress, he buries his face into the pillows and empties his mind of all thoughts except one; w _hat the actual fuck._

* * *

 

He remains like that most of the afternoon, rethinking every decision he’s ever made and trying to think of how he’s ever going to be able to look Allen or Ben in the eye ever again. How he’s going to talk to Allen without thinking _‘hey buddy, I broke into your dorm and may have accidentally caught your roommate mid camboy session. Did you know he does that? Have you…’_ “Jesus Christ!” he groaned, because now he also had to banish all thought of Allen fucking Ben out of his mind too.

Gwil spares a glance at his laptop, sitting innocently on his nightstand, blissfully unaware of the things Gwil has seen. A feeling of curiosity tugs at him, and next thing he knows, he’s pulling the laptop to him, flipping open the lid, and clicking on the first camboy website that pops up- pun not intended.

His search is difficult, and long, but eventually, he finds a profile that looks all too familiar. “Please no Allen, please no Allen, please no Allen…” Gwil whispers, taking a deep breath before clicking on the ‘videos’ section, he squeezes his eyes shut as the page loads in, and it takes him a moment to garner enough courage to open them again.

There’s less videos than he’d thought there’d be- only a few pages, but all of them have thumbnails that leave Gwil less than comfortable in his jeans. Most are just Ben, but there are several with other men, in these thumbnails Ben’s pressed into mattresses, on his hands and knees, riding whoever he’s with. The brunet swallows the lump that’s formed in his throat, and hesitantly clicks on each video, one by one.

In one video, where Ben’s getting eaten out by a guy Gwil’s thankfully never seen, he hears a shout in the middle of the clip, and it’s then that he realises they’re filming in Ben’s room. He can hardly stop his giggling once he figures out that the shouting was coming from Allen in their living room. So, whilst Ben is moaning obscenely into his pillows and getting a thorough tongue-fucking, Allen is going full Irish at what Gwil gather’s is Mario Kart in the next room. It makes for a very strange video, but a video that leaves the brunet aching between his legs anyway.

Gwil’s just reached the halfway point of all the videos when one catches his eye, it has a first person shot of Ben sucking on a cock, eyes boring into the camera and his lips stretched around the length. Gwilym groans to himself and let’s his hand slip to palm himself through his boxers- he’d felt too guilty to touch himself before, but this was way too much to ignore.

He clicks on the video, and slides a hand under his waistband, sighing as he finally feels his hand against his cock, his eyes barely leave the screen, absorbing every second of Ben staring into the camera as he slides up and down the man’s length. Gwil knows this is the worst thing he could possibly do right now, especially if he considers how the hell he’s going to act normal around Ben ever again (because really, his goal in life is to experience this shit first hand, even though all chances are probably gone by now).

Though he finds himself unable to give a shit once he looks back to that perfect, skilled mouth, the visuals making his erection throb in his hand as he starts pumping quicker, the time in the video quickly thinning as on-screen Ben starts to bob with determined speed, the other man no longer able to keep silent. The bitten off groans of the receiver are a bit off-putting, but Gwil is so close, so, so close, that he can’t let something like that ruin it for him.

He comes harder than he’s come in a long time, and he has to blink the black dots out of his vision as he coats his hand in come, the brunet tossing his laptop to the side as he cleans his hand up. He can faintly hear the video still playing as he moves to toss the tissues into the bin.

“That it?” two words. Two words in an Irish accent that sounds a little familiar, then Gwil.exe stops working.

_What the fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below or hmu on [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
